


Снег

by torri_jirou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: То было маленькое племя, где-то в африканской глухомани. Не спрашивайте, где именно, вряд ли отвечу. Но история началась именно там. В тот день, когда у крайней хижины рухнул на землю израненный, лихорадочный, странно выцветший человек. Со светлой кожей, волосами и глазами.





	Снег

То было маленькое племя, где-то в африканской глухомани. Не спрашивайте, где именно, вряд ли отвечу. Но история началась именно там. В тот день, когда у крайней хижины рухнул на землю израненный, лихорадочный, странно выцветший человек. Со светлой кожей, волосами и глазами.  
История племени почти не помнила врагов и попыток завоевания, но такие убогие пришельцы прибредали частенько и постепенно взрастили не закон, а некую молчаливую философию, даже, если хотите привычку – не удивляться, но помогать по мере сил.  
Так и этого странника – в буквальном смысле этого слова, потому что странствовал и был странен – отнесли к хижине знахарки и оставили на ее попечение.  
Надежды на выздоровление не было, пришелец неторопливо и даже не слишком мучительно, но умирал.  
Сначала на него приходили посмотреть. Потом перестали. И только один подросток, сирота, воспитываемый всем племенем, а значит никем, проводил у лежанки так не похожего на остальных человека, все свободное время. Снова и снова, выкроив минуты между ежедневных забот, он приходил, усаживался рядом и жадно слушал. Непонятно было, с кем говорит умирающий, бредит ли он или так сбивчиво, путано и торопливо рассказывает историю своей жизни, пока его хоть кто-то слушает.  
Рассказы тревожили. Особенно один, где часто упоминалось незнакомое слово «снекх». Должно быть, это самая лучшая и важная вещь на свете. Ведь неспроста странник только о ней говорит в последние дни и только «снекх» хотел увидеть еще раз. Нежные, нежнее лепестков самых красивых цветов, плывущие с неба белые звезды, холодящие кожу и укутывающие теплом…  
Это было непонятно.  
Это нужно было увидеть.  
Решение зрело.  
Ночью, накануне той, когда пришелец умер, мальчик исчез из племени.

Можно рассказать о приключении, можно описать путешествие, но как передать жизнь?

Он стоял на берегу холодного моря, равнодушно смотря на темно-серые волны. «Знаете, это невероятно, но в этом году такая теплая зима… уже декабрь, а снег еще ни разу не выпал». Раздавшийся рядом голос не сказал ничего нового, поэтому его усмешка не была ни разочарованной, ни печальной. Она больше походила на завершающую точку в соглашении с судьбой.

Долгая, очень долгая дорога была у него позади. Незнакомые места, чужие люди, непонятная речь. Он узнавал, знакомился, пытался понять. Казалось, что самое трудное – найти направление, узнать в какой стороне, вообще, искать. Сколько лет на это ушло? Не важно.  
Он шел вперед, возвращался, сворачивал, снова возвращался и все-таки шел вперед. Примерял новую одежду и привычки. Узнавал законы странного мира по имени «цивилизация», принимал или обходил по собственному усмотрению. Приходилось ему быть игрушкой в чужих руках и самому играть, если не судьбами, то жизнями.  
У него была цель.  
Когда же он, наконец, добрался до места, где люди не удивлялись его вопросам? А когда он впервые услышал фразу, что преследовала его потом как бродячая собака, приманенная куском хлеба и ласковым словом?  
«О! Обычно у нас такие сугробы, не пройдешь, все засыпает. Но эта зима выдалась на удивление теплой…»  
Нет, он видел сугробы. Видимо в тех проклятых горах он и подхватил ту заразу, что медленно разъедает сейчас его легкие. Было бы ради чего… та бело-желтая, рыхлая сверху земля не имела ничего общего с волшебством, сходящим с неба.  
Сколько раз он отчаивался? Сколько раз думал, что теплое кольцо обвивающих рук удержит его навсегда? И сколько раз уходил одержимый единственным, что не прискучило среди нескончаемых изменений.  
Должно же быть в жизни что-то постоянное… в его, это были слова «в этом году невероятно теплая зима».  
И после какого из этих ответов он понял, что это… правильно?

И вот теперь, на краю самого из северных морей он с усмешкой думал о том, что если пойдет дальше, то природа, скорее всего, повергнет всю планету в пучину всеобщего катаклизма, растопив полярные льды, только для того, чтобы доказать ему бесплодность собственных усилий.  
Обид или сожалений не было. Но оставалось еще время, чтобы вернуться домой. Это тоже казалось ему правильным.  
Последний раз, взглянув на темно-серые волны, он сплюнул под ноги кровавым сгустком и повернул обратно.

«А знаешь, на следующий день, как ты ушел, с неба вдруг стали опускаться маленькие белые птицы. Было холодно, многие умерли, но знаешь… это было красиво»…  
Старая знахарка, промокнула вспотевший лоб, смочила обветренные губы и ушла в хижину. Она больше ничем не могла помочь.  
Он лежал на старой циновке под открытым небом (все равно это ничего не меняло), и смотрел в небо. Чахоточная лихорадка сотрясала ознобом, небо третий день затягивало серыми тучами, приближался сезон дождей…  
«Как больно в груди и как холодно». Он устало прикрыл глаза. Но сожалений по-прежнему не было. Обид тоже.  
Что-то ласково коснулось щеки и в ту же секунду обожгло холодом. Потом то же прикосновение к ладони… ко лбу…  
Открыв глаза, он увидел, как с серого неба медленно опускаются рваные хлопья, похожие на нежнейшие лепестки самых красивых цветов, белых птиц, на маленькие, исчезающие у земли звезды. Было тихо, холодно и немного влажно.  
Определенно, это была лучшая вещь на свете.


End file.
